


What am I doing?

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “I have no idea what I’m doing.” + fatherhood
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	What am I doing?

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” + fatherhood

Eddie was looking at Christopher and Buck as they were playing on the Xbox. The two of them were enjoying the game. Eddie was afraid that the game would gather information on them and wanted to shut down the game.  
“Okay, last game,” Eddie said as he disconnected the TV from the console so they could not play anymore.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Buck asked, annoyed.  
Both Christopher and Buck looked at Eddie, all annoyed and were hoping he would turn the game back on.  
“Dad, can we please play some more? We were at a high level. We almost had it,” Christopher pleaded with his dad.  
“Its time to brush your teeth and go to bed,” Eddie said as he pointed to the bathroom.  
Christopher got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Buck walked up to Eddie and put his hands around his shoulders.  
“What’s up?” Buck asked.  
“I have no idea what I’m doing. I know that I’m a good father, but he likes these games, but I think they are no good. You saw how it knew about me wanting a coffee machine. I want to keep him safe, but how do I do that in a world where technology is everywhere. I have no idea how to keep Christopher safe.” Eddie said.  
“You are doing a great job,” Buck reassured Eddie as he hugged him close from behind. “This is the future where technology rules and everything that we do is based on technology. We can’t escape it. We just have to make sure that we are staying safe. You are a great dad Eddie, and you are doing all that you can to keep him safe. I’m sure us playing some video games will not cause any harm. So if we just limit how often like you already do, Christopher will be fine.” Buck said and held Eddie closer and put his head on his shoulder.  
“What if he resents me for it?”  
“You’ve seen him. He adores you. You are a great father, Eddie and already have it figured out. I’m here to support you. We are a team always. And you’ve got this, Christopher knows that whatever you do, you do because you have his best interest in heart. I’m sure that he will understand.” Buck said.  
“Thanks,” Eddie said as he turned around in Buck’s arms and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
“That’s what I’m here for. You’ve got this.”  
“Dad, I’m done brushing my teeth,” Christopher called.  
“I’m coming,” Eddie called back and went to Christopher.  
Eddie stood there and watched as Christopher got into bed.  
“Dad, I love you,” Christopher said as he laid down in bed.  
“I love you too. Sleep well.”  
“Good night, dad,” Christopher said as he closed his eyes.  
Eddie walked back into the living room and felt secured. He may not always know what he was doing, but he had an amazing son, and he knew that as long as he kept trying and working on it, they would be able to get through anything together. Eddie was lucky he had his son and a boyfriend who both loved him, and hey, maybe he was a pretty good dad after all.


End file.
